It's Never Too Late For Someone To Change
by Paige1915
Summary: What if Spencer had disappeared instead of Alison? AU
1. Prologue

_Hello, everyone! This is probably the shortest thing I have ever written since I first joined fanfiction just over 2 years ago (my Myra109 account was created in 2016). This is a short prologue. It might even be considered a drabble. I am going to try to post the next chapter or maybe even add to this one later today. Right now, I'm just getting this idea out there. With chapter 2 (or if I decide to add to this chapter), the chapters will be longer._

 _This is a prompt from StephanieandMichelle4life._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters._**

* * *

Three girls lay passed out in a run down barn while a thunderstorm booms outside, shaking the walls and jerking the girls awake.

Aria Montgomery yawned as she sat up, and her eyes immediately zeroed in on the vacant couch beside her.

"Where are Spencer and Alison?" Aria asked.

Emily Fields followed her gaze to the empty sofa, and she immediately shot to her feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know," Hanna Marin answered as she joined her two friends on their feet.

The three girls jumped as footfalls sounded directly outside the barn, and they turned to the open barn door (had it been open when they went to sleep? Aria wondered before coming to the conclusion that it hadn't been open when she drifted off a few hours earlier).

A girl appeared in the doorway, and Emily frowned.

"Alison? Where's Spencer?' the swimmer asked.

Alison Di Laurentis shrugged in confusion. "She's gone. I looked everywhere for her."

Silence reigned among the four friends.

"I think I heard her scream," Alison whispered.

An ominous boom sounded as thunder shook the building, and none of the girls spoke for a very long time.

* * *

 _I know it's a little early to tell, but please tell me if the idea of Spencer disappearing instead of Alison intrigues you, and if you have any suggestions for later chapters, post them in the reviews. I am hoping to post chapter 2 or add to chapter 1 (depending on how the plot plays out) later today._

 _Thanks for reading! Once again, I welcome suggestions and feedback and will hopefully post a longer chapter later today or tomorrow, so stay tuned to watch as this idea develops._

 _Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. Give Him Another Chance

_Hello, everyone! Enjoy chapter 2!_

 _Also, this story will focus mainly on Alison, but I do have a more detailed version of this idea planned that will focus on all of the characters and the mystery itself, so if you have not already, please follow me so that you do not miss that._

 _Note: Hanna does seem like a jerk in this chapter, but that's because she's angry at Caleb, Alison, herself, and the world, which is bound to make her a little irritable._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or its characters in any way, shape, or form._**

* * *

Hanna was moping in her room when Alison walked in.

"What do you want?" Hanna grumbled. Ever since Spencer disappeared, the relationship between Hanna and Alison had been tense at best, and even with the whole A situation bringing the four former friends back together again, Hanna and Alison never reconnected, mostly because Hanna woke up one day and realized she was tired of constantly being used as a doormat by Alison and started standing up for herself, which Alison obviously didn't like.

Alison sat beside Hanna on the bed and stared at the other blonde girl, pursing her lips. For the first time in her entire life, Alison Di Laurentis looked almost at a loss for words.

"I heard about what happened with Caleb," Alison answered.

Hanna shrugged, turning over to face away from Alison. "Come here to gloat?" Hanna sneered. She was already in a bad mood, and Alison's presence was only making things worse.

Alison shook her head. "I actually came here to give you some advice. I think you should give Caleb a second chance."

Hanna snorted. "He lied to me. Alison, you don't get attached to people. You didn't even cry when Spencer went missing, and while I'm not going to say you didn't care about her, you obviously didn't care about her as much as the rest of us did. Every boy you date is just another notch on your belt. You like them; you have a little fun, but you don't get too attached, and then you move on. I liked Caleb. I was attached to Caleb and then he lies to me, uses me, and might have even put all of us in danger by spying for Jenna. So don't tell me when I should give someone a second chance."

Alison sighed. "Hanna… you're right. I don't get attached to most boys. I change boyfriends like you change underwear, but… believe it or not, I did care about a few of them. And that's how I know that Caleb is a good guy. Some of these guys I trusted... they lied to me, but unlike Caleb, they didn't tell me the truth, even though they knew I was smart and would eventually figure it out.

"Hanna… Caleb owned up to what he did. He apologized. He cared so much about you that he was willing to risk your friendship to tell you the truth. He didn't have to do that. He could've swept that under the rug and kept lying to you, but he didn't.'

"Maybe he was just trying to protect _himself_ ," Hanna mumbled.

Alison licked her lips. "I don't know, Hanna. You were too angry to tell, but you should've seen that hurt look in his eyes when you walked away. Hanna, he likes you. Maybe even loves you. The real kind of love. Don't throw that away."

Hanna didn't respond.

"And besides," Alison continued, "you should know better than anyone that the people we love aren't in our lives forever. In Rosewood, bad things happen. Spencer was here one day and gone the next, and if Caleb turns into a case like that or even one much, much worse, you'll be sorry you didn't talk to him when he was still here for you to talk to."

If you ever wanted to get through to Hanna, mentioning Spencer was a quick way to do so. Hanna was very close to Spencer before her disappearance; not as close as Aria and Spencer were, but Hanna was always closest to Spencer in their tight knit group of friends.

"Do yourself a favor and convince him to stay. This A situation is getting more dangerous by the minute, and I have a feeling that you'll need someone to lean on very soon. We all will."

Hanna didn't say a word, shocked and confused by the sudden helpful side of her friend she was seeing, as Alison patted her knee.

"Sleep on it, Han," Alison advised before leaving the room.

* * *

The following day, Alison saw Hanna Marin walking hand in hand with Caleb Rivers on the side of the road, smiles on both of their faces, and she knew that Hanna had talked to Caleb. She also knew that Hanna had forgiven Caleb and that Caleb had chosen to stay.

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you think in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to return soon with chaoter 3. Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
